Analyzation
by QTpi935
Summary: Brick thinks everyone is totally predictable. He's wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter One: Analyzation (Prologue)**

**I have analyzed everyone in my life. **It's quite simple, really. Pretty much everyone is predictable. Not too many people are hard to figure out.

There's my brothers -- Butch and Boomer. Butch is easy to read: he's borderline psychotic with his passion for beating people up. He's second in command, and is really tough... but he can't control it. He works off of instincts, and acts before he thinks. Butch used to wear his black hair in large spikes, but now he wears the spikes smaller with more gel. His apparel is still green -- usually a dark green hoodie with jeans. With age, he's been able control his emotions and actions a little bit more, but he still lashes out sometimes when he's angry or sad. His special power is to create force fields. He's naturally charismatic and funny, and people are drawn to him, but he is dangerous when provoked.

Boomer is the odd one out. He just wants to fit in and to win our approval. He's a softie on the inside, but comes up with bad insults to disguise it. He tends to see only one side to things. Boomer used to wear his blonde hair in a beach-boy way, with his hair messily parted down the middle, but now he cut it shorter and combs it. His apparel is blue -- often blue T-shirts or sports jerseys and shorts. With age, he has grown more mature, and has gotten more intelligent, but still is a little less intelligent than the rest. His special power is to create objects out of energy. He's easily upset. He's a bit of an introvert, but he's friendly and nice to most people.

I'm Brick, the leader of our little group. I admitted to myself that I am bossy, self-centered, and manipulative years ago. Though I'm the leader, I often times get nervous about my decisions and wonder if they're the best choices. Secretly -- and although I would never admit it -- I wish someone else would take charge for once. I used to have long red hair which hung down my back, but I cut it short and now it only hangs a few inches above my chin. I usually wear red baggy shirts and sweatshirts. With age, I think I've set my priorities straight. I focus on grades and girls -- but mostly girls. They come easy to me. My special ability is hypnosis. I'm into books, but I love to have fun, and I'm a huge extrovert.

The Mayor's still doing what he does. Pickles, Ms. Bellum, talking, sleeping, eating, repeat.

The villains are villainous as always. There's not a ton to analyze about them. They're _them_. Mojo Jojo's black fur is graying with age, and HIM _doesn't_ age at all. Sedusa got married to some criminal, and the Gang Green Gang broke up years ago and they now work at a gas station somewhere. Princess Morbucks flirts with us practically every day now, and the Amoeba Boys are still trying to commit some kind of crime. Everything's pretty much the same as always.

The Powerpuff Girls have only gotten more attractive with age. As we got older, our eyes were opened... we realized: they're not our enemies. They're our targets.

Buttercup, Butch's counterpart, has grown her hair out to her shoulders. She usually wears a light green tanktop with black jeans. She's a little bigger up-top than her sisters are. She doesn't seem to have any special power as her sisters do. She enjoys playing sports and beating up people she doesn't like. She's tough, so she tends to scare off some people. Butch isn't one of those people. He likes her a lot, but prefers admiring her from a distance.

Bubbles, Boomer's counterpart, has grown her hair out even longer. Now her pigtails reach to her bust. She tends to wear blue halter tops and jean skirts with high heels. She's a bit shorter than her sisters are. She has the ability to speak Spanish and Squirrel. She likes shopping and boys, and she's a pretty good student. She's a bit of a crybaby still, so it's a bad idea to insult her. She's popular, and a cheerleader. I'm pretty sure Boomer likes her, but he hasn't told anyone.

Blossom... the one girl that I truly can't understand. She's my counterpart. She's fascinated by grades, and learning, and school, and yet she's one of the most sought-after girls in the entire school. She likes to wear light pink tank tops and white skirts with flats. She, in my opinion, is a bit prettier than her sisters -- but that's just me. She has the ability to breathe ice. She loves reading, but spends a lot of time out with friends. It's like she's both an introvert _and_ an extrovert, an intellectual _and_ an adventurer. And she's bossy just like I am. For someone who's supposedly me only in a girl's body, I can't understand what she'll do next, she's so unpredictable. And it bothers me.


	2. Chapter 2: Restless

**Author's Note:** This is short and seemingly pointless, but don't worry -- it's still basically just the introduction. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Restless**

I lay in my bed silently, staring up at the ceiling. Dark shadows covered the room. Something was bothering me, but I didn't know what it was. I couldn't sleep. I turned to face the clock -- 3:20. I had been trying to sleep for four hours now. What was it that was bugging me?

Boomer rolled over, rubbing his eyes. He opened them, and looked at me questioningly. "B-Brick? Why are you awake? There's school tomorrow..."

I nodded, looking back at him. "Uh huh."

I stared at the ceiling once more.

Boomer paused. "Are... you stressed?" He sat up in bed, watching me carefully. "Are you sick?" His eyes scanned over me. Nothing appeared to be wrong, so he asked, "Are you okay?"

"You ask a lot of questions," I chuckled in reply. "I'm fine. I just can't sleep is all." I rolled over to face him. "It's okay. Go back to sleep."

Butch yawned loudly and groaned. "You guys, it's late. Stop chatting and go to sleep. I have to take care of the purple logs..."

Boomer and I laughed a bit. "Go back to your logs, Butch," I muttered. When I looked back at Boomer, he, too, was asleep. I heaved a sigh. Alone again. When I said 'Go to sleep', I didn't really mean it. I wish they'd stay awake with me.

I closed my eyes. What was wrong with me? I'm usually the first one to dreamland.

Well... Better make an attempt at sleep if I wanted to be awake tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Guy Talk

**Chapter Three: Guy Talk**

I pulled on my usual red shirt and my jeans. I had had no sleep that night... I had huge dark circles under my eyes.

"Wow, Brick," Butch said, walking into the room, his hair gelled and his backpack slung over one shoulder. "You're a mess. What happened to you?" He plopped down on his side of the bed.

"Meh, just couldn't sleep," I replied groggily.

"Oh." He put his hand to his mouth, thinking. "Wait, were you thinking about school?"

"No, finals are over."

"Oh. Then, what about girls?"

"I'm not dating anyone," I replied.

"Well, that's probably it," he said with a smirk. "You're not getting any action." He snickered and hit me on the shoulder playfully. "You need to get out there, buddy. Have some fun. Hey, listen," he said, getting up, "I'm going to this awesome party tonight. You were invited, but you haven't said anything, so I think you forgot. Anyway, you've gotta go. Lots of girls, lots of guys... lots of rooms..." Butch laughed.

"I don't know..."

"Boomer's going too. Oh, I almost forgot! You'll never believe who got invited and decided to go," Butch went on, not caring if I listened. "Guess who."

"Who?"

"Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles!" he exclaimed, waving his arms in the air enthusiastically. "Amazing, right? They're too goody-goody, and they haven't been to a party this entire year. But apparently one of their buddies is hosting this one, so they're going." He hid a blush, but I caught it. He wanted to talk to Buttercup.

"Hm... I'll think about it."

"Dude, you _have_ to go. It'll be so much fun."

"I said I'll think about it. You're looking forward to seeing Buttercup again, aren't you?" I grinned and watched Butch get tense.

"Eh... sort of kind of. She's hot, I guess," he said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and tapping his finger on the other. It was fun to watch him squirm. "I mean, she's a lot like me, but not _exactly_ like me, and that's a good thing to look for when hunting for girls, you know --"

I stopped him. "It's okay. We should probably be getting to school, huh?"

He nodded thankfully. "So you'll go then?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied, slicking back my hair and putting on my signature red baseball cap. "It should be fun."


	4. Chapter 4: Distance

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's not longer. When the plot progresses they will lengthen. Sorry about that!

**Chapter Four: Distance**

After a long day of school, my brothers and I got outside and into the car. Boomer made some remark about the party. Butch laughed. I wasn't really listening. I was trying to understand what on earth was making me so distant today. I hadn't been able to pay attention during class, or talk to any of my friends, or flirt with girls passing by. I wasn't myself.

As I opened the car door, I saw three girls walk by. Of course, it just had to be _them_. Bubbles and Buttercup chatted eagerly, probably about the party, while Blossom walked silently, carrying a handful of books. She was looking straight ahead, ignoring her sisters. Bubbles suddenly said something and giggled, looking at Boomer. Boomer turned red and looked away. Buttercup laughed and slapped her knee, almost falling over. Butch slammed the car door behind him as he got in. Blossom didn't even look at the scene.

She kept walking. She wasn't herself, either.

* * *

As I got into the car, I paid more attention to what everyone was saying instead of observing the situation. "So, Brick," Boomer said, "did you _see_ that? Bubbles totally just flirted with me."

Butch nodded quickly, smirking. "Yeah, that was awesome. I think Buttercup winked at me. I don't know for sure, but I think I know what I saw. Man, this party's gonna be great." Strange how the conversation continued even without me.

"Stop fantasizing about it," Boomer complained, groaning. "Yuck, it's like I can see what you're thinking. Dude, that's gross, stop it." Butch glared down Boomer and then they laughed.

I glanced back at them. Butch was in the passenger's seat, one foot on the dashboard, and Boomer was stretched out in the back, his blonde hair in his eyes. I started the car and pulled out quickly, nearly running over the girls. They gasped and ran, one screaming for her life, one shouting profanities at me, and the other wide-eyed with shock. I rolled down the window. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention."

"Then maybe you should!" Buttercup shouted, practically kicking the car. "Wake up, stupid!"

"It's okay," Bubbles said, smiling. She fixed her hair. "As long as you said sorry."

I knew Blossom wasn't going to say anything, so I rolled the window back up and started driving. Slowly.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Boomer asked, staring at me through the rear-view mirror. "You almost ran them over. You're never a bad driver... what's wrong with you?"

"I... guess I didn't get enough sleep," I replied, focusing on the road. My brothers were watching me intently as I stared blankly ahead of me.

"Brick, you're starting to scare me," Butch finally said after a long silence. "What's with you?"

"Probably just tired."

"Well, shake it off, man!" Butch laughed, punching my arm. "We're gonna have fun tonight." I nodded. Hopefully we would.


	5. Chapter 5: Party Hardy

**Chapter Five: Party Hardy**

We arrived at the party a little after six. I had worn my bright red T-shirt that displayed the words **_Bad Boy_** in bold print with cargo pants and sandals. I looked over at Butch and Boomer. Butch was wearing a green sweatshirt with the words **_Blow Me_** and a balloon on it and jeans. Boomer had on a long-sleeved blue shirt and shorts.

We walked onto the porch and rang the doorbell. Some drunk girl answered and started flirting with a very uninterested Boomer, who shoved her off and went in. The place was huge, and the lights were flashing in all different colors. Music boomed and people were everywhere.

There were people dancing in the livingroom, and others dancing on the stairs. You couldn't see a single place where there wasn't any movement.

Everywhere, guys and girls (and even girls and girls) were making out. Others were chugging glasses filled with bubbly liquids. There was no disco ball or fancy lighting, but they had a strobe light and had dimmed the ones all over the house. Many people were on the floor dancing. Only a few were standing and talking. The entire house was filled with life.

Immediately we realized there was alchohol here, because some of the girls came over and started talking to us weird.

"Hey, guys..." said the tallest one. Her words were slurred.

"Hotties..." the other one said, laughing.

"Wanna dance?" the fattest one asked, grabbing me by the elbow. "Hey, come into my private square..." She giggled and practically fell into my arms. I thought she was gonna pass out.

"Back off," Butch snapped. He didn't like those three very much -- they were notorious for sleeping around. He pushed through them and headed for the livingroom to go dance. Boomer headed for the bar, but I knew he wasn't crazy enough to get a beer or anything -- he was good, for a person orignally born to be bad.

I stood there for awhile, pondering what to do.

I bumped into James as I pondered -- or rather, he ran into me like a bulldozer. He was more drunk than I had ever seen anyone in my life. _Man, he'll feel that tomorrow, _I thought."Hey, Briiiick!" he screamed, jumping up and down to the music. "Damn there are some fiiiiiine girls here! Heyyy, there's a draaag race outside. About fourty minutes from now. Wanna go?"

I looked at him as he slumped over on my shoulder. Drag race? I always had liked speed and cars. "Yeah, sure!"

"Greaaaaaaat. I'll come getcha in fourty," he said, getting off of me and headed back towards the bar. _He's doomed_, I thought.

I looked around the room. I spotted Buttercup dancing in the middle of the room, Butch right behind her. She was wearing tight green capris and a gray tube top with really high heels. Her hair was curled for the occasion. She noticed that he was there, and she was teasing him. Butch was looking at her pants and yelling, "Yeah!" It was a little weird for _me_, but at least I knew they were having fun. Buttercup suddenly turned around and grabbed Butch's shoulders. "Wanna dance?" I heard her say. He nodded eagerly, putting his hands on her waist, and they danced really close together. That's when I realized that I didn't really care to see what happened next.

_Wow, girls are drawn to him like moths to the lightbulb_, I thought. Not to mention my own little groupies... There were at least ten girls surrounding me. I just ignored them.

I saw Bubbles sipping some punch at the bar. She was wearing a lacey blue dress and sky blue flats. Her hair was down and hung down to her bustline in blonde waves. Next to her, Boomer was working up a conversation. Reading Bubbles' expressions, they were talking about something really interesting. _She's completely falling for him_, I thought, watching her inch towards him with every sentence.

And then I saw something completely different.

It was Blossom, sitting all alone on a couch. She was wearing white shorts and a hot pink tank top. Her hair was also down, straightened, reaching down to her hips. She had her hands on her chin, and she was looking out the window. Guys kept asking her to dance, but she simply shook her head no. She looked so sad that no one dared ask her twice. I wondered if that was how _I _looked.

I approached her slowly, and instead of being like the other guys, I sat down right beside her and didn't say a word. She glanced at me. "Brick?" she asked, her carnation pink eyes meeting mine. She had on a little more makeup than she usually did, I noticed. Black mascara and shiny lipgloss. _Kissable_, I caught myself thinking. I shook away the thought. _She's definitely not in the mood to be hit on_, I reminded myself.

"Yeah?" I replied innocently.

"It's you..." she mumbled, looking away again. "I'm glad you're..." She stopped herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Partying. What are _you_ doing here?"

"It's my best friend's party. Of course I'm here. Naturally, though, she ditched me to be with her boyfriend. Upstairs," she said, rolling her eyes and crossing her legs uncomfortably.

"I see..." I said. "So, uh..." I paused. "You wanna dance?"

She smiled. "Everyone's been asking me that."

"Sorry I'm not more original. '_Wanna dance'_ is pretty cliche, isn't it... I should have said something like, '_Let's boogie'_..."

She laughed. "Sure, I'd love to dance."

We got up and headed towards the livingroom. I held her hand loosely, letting her take it away from me if she wanted to.

She didn't.

Just as we got to the floor, a slow song popped on. Butch and Buttercup were still freak dancing, no matter what the music. Bubbles was now leaning in for a kiss with Boomer. I placed my hands on Blossom's hips, and after a moment, she put hers on my shoulders.

We slow danced, looking into each others' eyes. Blossom looked at me uneasily, and then she closed her eyes. She rested her head on my shoulder, and my heart did leaps in my chest. It was all I could do to keep from kissing her right then and there. But I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so I stopped myself. We were so close together, I could feel her heart beat. It was racing, just like I knew mine was. There was no other way to describe that moment other than "magical".

"You know," I whispered into her ear, "I haven't been able to sleep lately. I haven't been myself and I noticed you haven't either. And I think it's because we weren't near each other."

She blushed and wrapped her arms tighter around my neck.

Suddenly, the music was cut short. The loud rip of a record hurt our ears, and her head shot up. Someone's voice boomed over the microphone.

It was James.

"It's that time of the night," he said, just barely keeping his voice stable. "DRAAAAAG RAAAAACE! With Mitch, Fred, Brick, and Nate!" The crowd went wild, screaming our names, and Blossom looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Drag racing?" she mouthed over the noise.

I nodded solemnly, wishing I had never said yes. Boomer and Butch stared at me with shocked eyes. _You? Why?_ Butch thought -- I could see it in his eyes.

I looked back sadly at Blossom. She looked devastated, and was starting to cry. I was yanked away by a group of guys, leaving her standing there alone on the dance floor. She looked so hurt.


	6. Chapter 6: Crash Course

**Chapter Six: Crash Course**

The cold night air hit my body and sent shivers up my spine. Hands pushed me towards my car, a random arm opened the door, and another threw me in. Cheering and shouting could be heard from outside the car. People surrounded me, and I saw them around the other cars as well.

James approached, wobbling, and I rolled down my window. "I think I want to drop out..." I mumbled.

He snickered. "What? Arre you scaaaarredd?" He laughed at me.

"No!" I shouted back.

"Theeen doo this, man!"

I nodded, putting the car into drive. A girl in her underwear held a flag on the sidewalk. We watched her and waited for her to wave it. When she did, we flew off in our cars.

I got an early head start, zooming past the competition. Mitch came in close behind me, followed by the two guys I hadn't heard of. As he got closer, I watched him carefully through my rear view mirror. How was I gonna beat him? I was now getting close to 60 mph. I wasn't really focusing on the road.

Little did I realize that there was a corner approaching. Just as I was about to swerve and cut off Mitch, I lost control of the car and, spinning out of control, I hit the curb and crashed into a streetlight. I heard the screeching of tires and the crunching of metal.

I blacked out for a second. When I opened my eyes again, I could barely even see. All I detected were some fading lights and all I heard was the roaring of engines shooting past me. I felt a trickle of blood coming from the top of my head and a searing pain in my torso. As I looked down, I saw that I was bleeding from there as well. I couldn't move, and my head was limp. People crowded around my car, shouting for help, and I saw Blossom's face in the window.

"Blossom..." I whispered.

As I lost consciousness, I gazed into her pained eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

**Author's Note: **So romantic... if a guy ever did this for me, I would like... die - This is in Blossom's point of view. PLEASE review! It helps me update faster when I'm inspired. Thanks, and enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Surprise**

_**Blossom**_

Brick has been in the hospital for about a week now. Apparently the crash fractured several bones and left slight trauma to the spine. This could leave him permanently paralyzed.

If wish he hadn't been so stupid, to go off running to the drag race! Not to mention leaving me like that on the dance floor... He deserves what he got! ... oh, who am I kidding? This shouldn't have happened.

I headed toward the livingroom. Buttercup was sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching some reality show. "Hey, Blossom," she said, glancing in my general direction.

"Hey. Where's Professor?"

"He left. And he told me to make sure you didn't."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Well, he figured that you were gonna make a break for it and go visit Brick or something and he said 'not without me' and he put me in charge. I wouldn't have done it regularly, but he gave me fifty dollars, so the deal is done. I hope that clears things up," she said, watching her show again.

Obviously, it wasn't going to be hard to distract her and get her out of my way.

Professor has been strict in not letting me see Brick. He says that I should stay away from boys like him. How can I explain to him that it wasn't Brick's fault? And how romantic he was...? And how he made my heart flutter...

I headed back up to my room, thinking silently of a plan. Maybe if I snuck out the back door Buttercup wouldn't see me? Or maybe if I crept out the window? Or the roof...

The roof idea seemed like my best bet, so I climbed up the stairs slowly and opened the door to the roof. I jumped backwards with a loud gasp.

There stood Brick, wrapped in bandages. He was bloody. "Brick!" I exclaimed, not sure if I should touch him or not for fear of hurting him.

"Why didn't you come visit me?" he asked. He looked sad now. "I've been waiting for you since I woke up yesterday."

"I _wanted_ to, I really did! But they wouldn't let me go," I pointed to the door I had just come out of. My heart was racing. "You have no idea how much I needed to see you..." I immediately regretted saying it. Had I let on my emotions too much? I couldn't really understand Brick. Showing any feelings for him may be taken the wrong way.

What was the wrong way again?

... Girlfriend?

Was that really a _bad_ thing?

I had just about confused myself to death when he said, "You needed me?"

"I..." I stuttered. I hated being exposed like this.

He put a finger to my lips and hushed me. "It's okay."

We stood there for awhile, so close together that I could feel his breath on my face. My heart raced and my face flushed red. I didn't know what to say or do... this had never happened to me before.

I looked up into his red eyes and noticed that as he held me close, he was grimacing. His eyes were shut very tightly, and his lips were pursed as if he was hating every second of this.

I ripped myself away from his chest, humiliated and insulted. "I'm sorry you don't like me that way! Please, don't let me stand in your way! Get out if you want to!"

He cringed, then slowly opened one eye. "What... are you talking about?" He was doubled over, his arm clutching his stomach and his body slumped over.

"I... I mean... didn't you...?" I realized that I had taken his body language the wrong way. Instead of being disgusted by me, he was _actually_ in immense _pain_. He wasn't well enough to have been released from the hospital...

Suddenly realization hit of why I had acted as I did, and I saw it click in his eyes. He heaved out a chuckle and put one shaking hand on my shoulder.

I looked into his eyes and saw the agony. He smiled at me crookedly and leaned on me. "I escaped the hospital to see you, because you weren't coming to see me." He gazed into my eyes searchingly. "Are you angry?"

I stared wide-eyed at him. "Angry? Of course not! I thought that... I thought that you didn't want me..."

He nodded sagely, still grinning as if it were funny. "Blossom, it hurts. Everything hurts all over. I'm trying really hard to be romantic, but it hurts a lot. There was a part of me that just wanted to sit in the hospital until I was better. But a bigger part wanted to come see you. I can't explain why. You're not my girlfriend, and I hardly know anything about you, but I felt like I just had to see you because... because..."

He closed his eyes and tried to mask his expression. I looked up at him and held his chin with the palm of my hand. It was the most daring moment of my life. I leaned forward, supporting his shaking body with my arms, and kissed him. He leaned into the kiss, his entire being quivering in my grasp. I kissed him softly and tenderly, hoping not to bring him any more pain. We stood there on the terrace of my window, my nightgrown blowing in the morning breeze, holding each other closely.

"I..." he whispered, pausing to catch his breath. "Love..."

I watched him. The pause in his sentence was taking far too long. Something was wrong...

His eyes rolled back into his head and he tipped backwards and over the rail. I screamed, "Brick!" as I watched him fall off the roof. "No!" I flew up into the air to try to save him, but it was too late. His body fell limply to the ground and I heard a sickening crack. A pool of blood surrounded his head.

I shot over towards him, trying to help. I checked -- he wasn't breathing. I tipped his jaw upwards and began to give him mouth-to-mouth. "Please... live! Please... don't die!" I begged. His eyes were shut, and his mouth hung open. Sweat beads formed on my forehead as I breathed into his mouth.

I was the only thing keeping him alive.

Bubbles approached, leaning out the window. "Blossom! What's going on?"

"Call 9-1-1! Right now!" I screamed at her in between breaths.

She nodded profusely and ran back inside.

I continued to give him CPR until the ambulances arrived and took him away. "Can I ride, too?" I begged.

The guy shook his head, half ignoring me, "He's in extremely critical condition. He has a renewed the concussion he already had which may leave permanent brain damage. And probably got a broken hip with several broken ribs. It's scary what this guy's done to himself."


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

**Author's Note:** Please review! Reviews make me happy!

**Chapter Eight: Waking Up**

_**Brick**_

What the hell happened to me?

Last thing I remember... it was cold. And everything was in searing pain. I was with Blossom... Had she come to visit me? I couldn't remember. The fondness I had for the memory was remarkable...

But what happened before that? Oh... I remembered now.

_I had pressed the gas pedal. The crowd went wild in anticipation. I smiled and took off down the street next to my competitors when the signal was given. I tried to cut in front of Mitch, who was my only real competition. I checked back on him, looking through my rearview mirror, after I cut him off. I went even faster, and as I turned and looked, I didn't see an angry expression. _

_His expression was one of fear._

_As I turned back to face the road, I realized that there was a severe curve which I was not going to be able to turn in time. I slammed my foot against the brakes, grimacing, as the car skid towards a streetlight. I didn't think it would be too much of a problem. Maybe a few injuries. But that was when I noticed I hadn't taken the time to put on my safety belt._

_I flew through the windshield and hit the ground at 90 mph speeds. I hit the cement with a crash. I remember looking down at my body and seeing a shard of glass wedged in my stomach. I had hit my head on the streetlight when flying from the car. After years of dealing with dangerous situations, I didn't need a doctor to tell me that I had internal bleeding and a bad concussion.  
_

_People surrounded me and then my consciousness disappeared._

* * *

I opened my eyes warily. At first, everything felt normal, and then pain shot through my body like electricity. "Ahh!" I yelled, thrashing around only to find that I was bound to the bed.

"Yeah, we figured you'd do that," a deep voice said.

I squinted to see Boomer and Butch sitting on a sofa staring at me with two totally different looks on their faces. Boomer looked scared, like I had just grown a second head, and Butch looked like he was going to burst into laughter.

"Are you okay?" Boomer said.

"Damnit! No, I'm not _okay_!" I shouted, throwing a water bottle from a table at my brothers. "Damnit, it _hurts_!" I started to cry, the tears flowing down my face like a stream. Profanities flowed from my lips, which were cracked.

"Whoa," Boomer muttered to Butch. "I've only seen him cry one other time, back when the girls made us shrink when we first came back. It's been a long time since then... he doesn't just cry at just anything. He must be really hurt."

The pain pumped through my body and in every pore of my skin. It burned and yet it felt like I was freezing at the same time. I couldn't even think because my brain throbbed and pulsed with a headache that would have killed a small animal.

Butch scoffed. "He's just a big baby. Hey, Brick, guess what."

I looked at him, through watery eyes, not saying anything.

"Your left arm is quite literally the only bone in your entire body that you didn't do _any_ damage to. Pretty funny, isn't it?" He laughed. "So while you're sitting there, you can still hurl punches at us, eh?"

I didn't find this the least bit funny. Yet I could find no words to shoot back at him. Every time I thought of something good to say, they dried up on my tongue and never escaped my lips.

"Butch, stop it..." Boomer scolded. "He's hurt, okay? Give him a break. Why do you have to be so damn mean all the time?"

Butch glared at him with furious emerald eyes and then stormed out of the room, knocking over trays and chairs and slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry about him," Boomer said, inching towards me. "That's just his way of coping with this. You really scared us. You probably feel it, but you don't _realize_ the extent of the damage. Brick, if only I could find a mirror... You break out from the hospital again and faint off the roof of a building and they'll have to hospitalize you permanently. You're half-dead. We're just relieved to see you awake."

I nodded slowly. My neck hurt as if someone had snapped it in half. I probably had whiplash of some sort.

"Brick, you've been out cold for two weeks. If you weren't made out of Chemical X, you'd probably be dead. Literally the only things unbroken or cut or fractured are a few vital bones -- like your neck and sort of your spine and a few important parts of your skull -- and your arm. It's insane," he continued. "Only good thing is that you've lost 23 pounds. You won't have to go on a diet again for fifteen years..."

My voice was fading fast. I was losing everything... even consciousness. "Boomer..." I whispered. "Please get Blossom. Have her visit me, _please_. I..." I suddenly felt too tired to continue my sentence. There were so many things I wanted to say... so many things to do... so many pleas... but I was just too tired, and they weren't worth it.

I let my eyelids close, and Boomer turned away.


	9. Chapter 9: Visiting Hours

**Chapter Nine: Visiting Hours**

_**Blossom**_

Boomer had called to tell me that Brick had wanted to see me. That was about a month ago. I've called every single day, and each day, the nurse said that, unless I was family, he was in too critical condition for visitors.

Could he possibly be _that_ injured?

Well, yes, I reasoned. Getting in a bad car crash and then, still broken, falling off the roof of a house would probably have ended the life of a regular human being. I was lucky to have Brick still alive.

I paced back and forth in my room. I was going stir-crazy... _You needed him, remember_? I thought, looking out the window. I saw Townsville Hospital from there.

I opened the door to the roof, and this time I knew there would be no surprise guests up there. Climbing up, I flew towards the city._ You're being irrational and silly_, I thought to myself as I flew past buildings.

_Do you think Brick was being rational when he came to you with one million broken bones and sat on at the top of your house?_ Eh. I guess not.

_It's the least you can do for him._

I nodded and took off faster.

* * *

When I finally got on to Brick's level, I nearly ran into Butch, who was storming across the place in a blazing fury. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, stepping back to clear the way.

"I'm _**fine**_!" he roared, slamming his fist against the wall. It sent tremors down the entire building. Whatever was bothering him, I really didn't want to know.

He got into the elevator, smacked the button, and growled as the doors closed. Obviously that meant Brick was awake.

* * *

I headed towards the room that the person at the front desk had told me to. Boomer was sitting quietly in an armchair outside the room, slumped over on the table. He was snoring, and a line of drool was coming from his mouth. He looked absolutely exhausted.

_Poor guy_, I thought.

I crept into the room. Brick was laying on his bed, drawing something. There was still only a few bits and pieces of his body that weren't bandaged up. He would need weeks of therapy...

I surprised him, and when he looked up, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Then his expression warmed, and his eyes grew wide. "Blossom!" he shouted, practically jumping up to hug me. "Finally! Man, it was like you were never going to come see me. Sit, sit..." He was like an excited puppy.

I smiled, moving closer to him. "You feeling a little better?"

"Much. The food tastes like crap, but that's okay. Overall they treat me well," he said, putting down the note pad. "And it's even _better_ now that you're here!"

I giggled at his energy. It was like it had been bottled up all this time.

"So what'd you do to Butch?" I asked jokingly. "Or, a better question, what did you do to Boomer to traumatize him so much that he didn't _wake up_ to Butch?" I laughed.

Brick replied, "Butch and Boomer have literally been by my side 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. When they get tired, they get tired in different ways. Boomer basically goes comatose and passes out wherever he's standing, whereas Butch gets to an extreme version of the word 'cranky'.

"Basically I said that you were prettier than Buttercup. Maaaaan, I could have said that I thought his hair looked stupid and gotten a less dramatic reaction. He screams, 'No way!' at me, and then slams the door, running around like a maniac around the hospital. Boomer didn't even move."

I paused for a moment. "You... think I'm prettier than her?" I asked. My sisters, in my eyes, were really beautiful. Me not as much. I always saw boys asking them out on dates and checking them out.

He sighed and chuckled under his breath. "If you could only see how they act around you..." he muttered. He stopped his thought and continued. "To me, you're perfect," he said sweetly. He moved his hand and curled it under mine. As he held my hand in his, he remarked, "This sounds like it came straight from some sappy romance movie, doesn't it..."

I nodded, giggling even louder. I pointed out, "I love those really corny ones with the kissing and the 'I love you forever'-ing."

"Well..." he said. "I'm in no condition to kiss, but... I'll love you forever."

I looked into his eyes, trying to read his expression. Was he serious? I had learned a long time ago not always to believe what I was told...

He nodded, holding my hand tighter, leaning as closely to me as the bindings allowed him to. "I mean it. I just can't think of a better way to say it than making it a joke..." he said remorsefully, as if he regretted saying it so abruptly.

I was so shocked that _he_ had just said that that _I_ nearly fainted.


	10. Chapter 10: Anything For Her

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter's short, but sometimes it's quality and not quantity...

**Chapter Ten: Anything For Her**

_**Brick**_

"Brick, I... I don't know what to say," Blossom said to me, looking completely shocked. I hoped I hadn't come on too strong. We were still practically strangers. I knew nothing about her, except that she was one of the most wonderful people I'd ever met, and here I was, confessing to her that I would do anything for her.

"You don't have to say anything," I said, reclining back as if to ease the pressure. "I just said what I felt. I hope you don't mind?" I pretended to be carefree, but out of the corner of my eye, I was watching every little move she made.

All of a sudden, the ends of her lips curled upward into a heartwarming smile. "Brick, I love you too... I mean, I've loved you for years! I just never had the courage to say anything. But you have to understand... I'm not the kind of girl who can just forget about the guys she's loved... it takes awhile. And even then, I'm not completely whole again. There's always a little piece of me that they take with them. And there are only so many pieces of my heart I can give away... So unless you really mean what you said..." She paused, as if collecting her thoughts.

Her head drooped a little.

"I swear I mean exactly what I said. I've never been more serious in my life."

She stared at me for a moment with happy eyes, and then got up and moved towards the door.

"Aw, you're leaving me again?" I teased.

"No... I just have to slam my head into a wall a few times to make sure I'm not dreaming. I'll be back in a minute," she replied, laughing.

"Come visit me again soon, okay? You're the only thing that brightens my day..." I was very serious.

"I'll see you later, okay? I..." She paused. "I love you, Brick."

"Love you too, Blossom," I said, half-whispering.


	11. Chapter 11: Catch and Release

**Author's Note: **As we know, it doesn't take THAT long for a ruff to recover. So, exit Brick from hospital!

**Chapter 11: Catch and Release**

_**Brick**_

Boomer yawned and walked through the doorway.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I teased, throwing a pillow at him playfully.

"Well, you seem to be cheerful," he said, wiping his eye. "What's gotten into you? Huh. Wait, let me guess. I saw Blossom leaving. I bet it has to do with that."

"Yup," I said proudly. "I'm making a really fast recovery. I can even move my leg!" I pulled my leg off the bed and wiggled it around. Boomer gasped and lunged at me, bracing my leg with his arms so I couldn't move it.

"Are you _crazy_? Don't do that!"

"You gotta admit, that's pretty cool. I couldn't do that three hours ago. I can move both arms now -- couldn't do that until yesterday. I can move my entire body -- everything that I hurt I can use again. Wow, I love being a guy with superpowers. Life-threatening injuries, and I won't be in here for more than a month. Awesome. In fact, I think I could leave if I wanted to. I can move _everything_," I said proudly. "Though everything still hurts like hell."

Boomer laughed, sitting down. "Hey, where's Butch?"

"I pissed him off about something," I said.

"Holy crap, I wasn't just dreaming that conversation?" Boomer said, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "You said that Blossom was prettier than Buttercup to _Butch_? What are you, suicidal?" Boomer looked me up and down. "Meh. I take that back. You _are_ suicidal.

"Look, I think Bubbles is the prettiest, and you think Blossom is, and Butch thinks Buttercup is. Unless you have a death wish, just keep those things to yourself and _don't_ say anything to Butch. You're hurt enough as it is," he said.

I laughed. "He couldn't touch me."

Boomer stared at me, one eyebrow cocked in disbelief. "Look at you, Brick. Just look at the condition you're in. All you need is one more injury and you're a gonner. Just lay low for awhile, for all of our sakes."

"Hey, how is it with you and Bubbly anyway?" I asked curiously.

Boomer blushed a deep shade of scarlet and replied, "Fine. I asked her if she would be my girlfriend yesterday. With this whole hospital thing, she's been really dedicated to midnight phone calls and cute notes in my locker at school. She's one of the nicest girls I've ever known.

"It was really romantic. I had just left the hospital at about six in the morning, and there she was, standing out on the sidewalk in a little coat, and she gave me a big hug. And as I hugged her back, I realized that I wanted her to be mine. I didn't want any other guys being able to touch her. I needed her to be mine and mine alone. I know it sounds selfish, but I really _really_ _**really**_ like her. I dream about her every night, and --"

"That's called _love_," I pitched in.

I hadn't really wanted to know all of the details, but it was nice to know that I hadn't taken his life away from him with worry for me and being at the hospital with me so often.

"And how about Butch and Buttercup?" I asked, holding my breath, almost afraid of the answer.

"They're actually doing really well," Boomer replied, smirking. "Makeout sessions and everything. I heard they were going skydiving tomorrow? If he's not too cranky." He laughed. "But not skydiving from a plane. They're going to the very top of the atmosphere and then falling, only to catch themselves from five feet above the ground. I would go too, with Bubbles, only..."

"... You have to stay here with me," I said, finishing his sentence. He nodded. "Bro, don't let me ruin your life! I'm sure I'll be fine for a few hours. Go. Go and have fun," I said, shooing him out the door.

"If you say so..."

"Go!"

I owed him a few days off.

A few minutes later, the doctor came into the room. He checked my legs, my arms, etcetera, and finally (after pokes, prods, and pulls) said, "Why, Mr. Jojo, you're... healed. I've... I've never seen such a quick..." He gulped, then started again.

"My goodness. I don't exactly know how to say this, my boy, but... you have recovered completely. Are you still in pain?"

"Pssh. Yeah," I retorted.

"Well. That's too bad. But, as far as injuries... you're... healed. You're... free to go..." he muttered, his eyes wide in shock. I laughed.

"Thanks, doc. See you around." He removed all of the tubes and machines, staring at me like I had just risen from the dead. He let me go.


	12. Chapter 12: Fiasco

**Author's Note: **For all those of you who though that the drama ended at "Brick is released from the hospital." Heh. Heh heh. Wrong answer.

**Chapter 12: Fiasco**

_**Blossom**_

School was a lot different than it had been in recent weeks. Instead of sitting quietly at the table with my sisters or mousing around the hall, not speaking to anyone, I was social and happy.

Brick was feeling better...

... and he loved me...

... and I loved him...

... and that in itself made my mood skyrocket. I talked to all my friends, and said "Hi" to everyone I crossed. People definitely noticed the change in me. Girls walked with me to class, and guys looked at me in a different way. My sisters watched me transform back into my old self, and were thrilled.

I sat down at my desk in chemistry. It had been a great day, but I was ready for it to be over. Chemistry was my last period before the end of the day. Someone I didn't know sat down next to me three seconds after I had gotten comfortable, as if he had jumped towards me.

"Hey, you're _Blossom_, right?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," I replied, smiling. No reason not to be friendly.

"I'm Riley," he said. I looked him over for the first time. His hair was a light shade of brown, and his eyes were hazel. His features were handsome and he was charismatic, but I really wasn't interested.

After all, I had a better guy already.

"Oh. Hi, Riley," I said, opening my book to the page we had left off on.

He seemed to expect me to start a conversation with him like all the other girls he spoke to did, but I didn't. Again, I wasn't interested. He waited awhile, looking at me through his twinkling eyes, and then he realized that I was fine with the silence.

"So, what are you doing after school?" he asked.

"Hanging out with my sisters," I replied quickly.

"Well, could I come?"

"... shoe shopping?" I looked at him quizically. Was he _blind_? I _wasn't interested_.

"Sure. I love shoes. On girls," he smiled widely, thinking that he was funny. One girl, who had been listening to the conversation, heaved an exasperated sigh. Glad it was working on _her_.

"Yup," I answered shortly.

"Well, can I?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you can come to a movie on Saturday?"

"I don't think so."

"How about Friday?"

"_No_."

Geez, did I really have to spell it out for this guy? Was he truly that stupid?

"Well, maybe if --"

"I said **no**, Riley," I spat his name like it was painful to say. "_Please, _please please _please_, don't ask again."

He looked shocked for a moment, and then looked as if he understood everything. "Ahh..." he breathed slowly, that charming smile spreading across his face that made another girl nearly fall off her chair. "... I get it. You're playing hard-to-get. Don't worry, I love that game."

"I'm not," I snapped. I was seriously starting to lose my patience. "I'm just not interested. Please stop talking to me."

He winked at me. "I get it. I love that. It's so sexy." A girl literally sighed and passed out -- something I thought only happened in movies.

The teacher silenced the class. "Would someone please take Ms. Green out of the classroom and get her some ice? Thank you. All right, we're ready to start class. Open your text to page 334, and begin reading Chapter 12."

Riley winked at me. I groaned inwardly.

* * *

Class seemed to pass by quickly. I ignored Riley's staring and collected my books hurriedly after it was over. Practically lunging into the hallway, I tripped and almost fell... I found myself in familiar arms.

Damn. It.

"Riley, what do you _want_ from me?" I pleaded. He released me from his hold, and I straightened myself up.

"A date," he replied sweetly. He put his arms behind his back and rocked back and forth innocently. "What do you say?"

"For the _millionth_ time, **NO**!" I screamed. It was all I could do to keep from punching him.

"Okay, okay. _Now_ playing hard-to-get is getting old. Come on... open up to me. I'm right for you..." He inched towards me, as if I didn't notice. He thought he was being discreet... _I_ thought he was being a --

"Blossom..." he interrupted, holding one of my hands.

I was ready to fling this guy out a window somewhere.

Suddenly, and quite without warning, he pressed his lips forcefully to mine. The utter shock of it kept me still in his arms, my eyes open wide in disbelief. It took me a moment -- a moment too long -- to pull away. I turned away from him, ready to let loose a long stream of insults, but I was left silent at what I saw behind me.

Oh, no.

"Brick?"


	13. Chapter 13: I Saw What I Saw

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter isn't too bad!

**Chapter 13: I Saw What I Saw **

"B-Brick..." I whispered, nearly dropping to my knees. "It's not how it looks --"

Riley was behind me still. He grabbed a hold of my hand and grinned. "Aw, Bloss, yes it is..."

I slapped him across the face, knocking him to the ground. I then kicked him four times in the stomach. "Don't you _ever_ touch me again, do you understand me?"

Riley groaned in pain, got to his feet, and hurried away like the slime he was.

I turned again towards Brick. He again had pain washed over his face, but this time I knew it was a different kind. His eyes became red and clouded, and I could not find words to tell him what had happened.

"I didn't know you were out of the hospital," I said, trying desperately to change the grim subject.

"Oh! I see! So that makes it okay to kiss other guys? I go to the hospital for four weeks because I came to visit _you_ when I shouldn't have, and then you abandon me?" he asked. He was trying not to show that he was crying, but the crack in his voice gave it away.

"No, no! You don't understand!" I pleaded. "Listen to me, I didn't --"

"I _saw_ you, Blossom! How can you deny it?"

He was trying to look furious, as was his nature... but I saw through it. The injuries on his body were nothing compared to the new one in his heart.

And again, it was my fault.

"Brick, please, listen. I didn't do anything wrong. It's not like it seems --"

He drooped his head. Closing his eyes, his red hair covering his them, he said, "Blossom. I saw... what I saw..." Tears were now flooding down from his eyes and shadows covered his face. He grimaced, wiping away a tear violently.

"Brick! Oh, _please_, just _listen to me_ --"

"There's nothing to hear," he said, though his voice was barely audible. His heart was breaking and there was nothing I could say or do to stop it. A million thoughts were racing through his mind, and he squeezed his eyes even tighter together, causing yet another tear to fall.

"_Please_..."

He cleared his throat and opened his ruby eyes again. They met mine for a moment, his eyes swollen. It was then, in the temporary silence, that I realized that _I _ had been sobbing as well. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

His eyes suddenly became cold. Emotionless. Dark...

"I think we should stop seeing each other," he said, his voice hard.

I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I was unable to touch him, for he recoiled at my hand. I couldn't find any words that would make it better. I couldn't even feel in my own heart that I was innocent. Though we were three feet apart, it felt like three miles. It was like I was trapped in a snowglobe and people were shaking me for their own enjoyment, and there was no escape from it. There was no way to be free again.

I could no longer find my voice, I was crying too much. I begged him silently, shaking my head and moving my lips as was best I could do. I mouthed one final _Please._

He turned around. He wasn't going to say anything else.

My vision blurred completely, and I darted away from him as fast as I could, gasping for air inbetween sobs. I ran away from everything.


	14. Chapter 14: Lonely

**Chapter 14: Lonely**

_**Brick**_

Minutes. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Who knew? They were all alike. I sat in my room day and night, except when I had to go to school. The second I'd get home, I'd lock myself in and not come out until the next morning.

Time rushed by like sand in an hourglass. Nothing really mattered to me.

I would pass her in the hallway, and we were both too guilty to even look at each other. She had obviously come up with some way to blame herself for everything that happened... but who knew if she was really at fault?

Oh, I had so many regrets...

What has happened to me?

It was like this really big empty gap in my heart. I didn't know what to do with myself. I would sit for hours at a time doing absolutely nothing but wondering what it would have been like if I had heard her out on that one fateful day.

And, of course, that awful thought of: "Go talk to her. She'll understand." And I would find all the right words to say, and think of all the right things to do, and then when I saw her the next day at school everything I had thought of would disappear. My courage would vanish. And I found myself staring at the girl who, too, could not look me in the eye, and I would feel the urge to run in the other direction out of guilt and pain.

I had stopped feeling emotions in order to put up that wall... the one that stopped me from feeling the pain of leaving her crying.

I could not even speak her name.

* * *

_**Blossom**_

"You've been sitting here for so long. What the hell happened to you?" shouted Buttercup, sitting on the foot of my bed. "It's like your not even alive!"

I stared at the ceiling, studying the intricate patterns of the lamp. I wrapped my arms around my knees and sat there... pathetic.

"I _said_," she stated angrily, "what _happened to you_?!"

I looked at her. Words came out of my mouth before I had even thought them through. "It was so perfect..." I replied slowly. "And then there was Riley. He ruined everything..." Tears no longer came to my eyes when I thought of that day. For months I had not been able to even think about that horrible moment without bursting into uncontrollable sobs, but now it was just all nothing. My tears had dried up -- I had used them all. The sobs were gone, too... my voice was too weak from calling out his name.

Nothing really mattered to me anymore...

"Riley... McHurley?" Buttercup hissed. "I used to like, love him. But then, one fine day, I realized that he's a conceited waste of flesh. _He_ did this?"

"He made it look like I cheated on Brick. He kissed me. I know that it was just a kiss, but it felt like rape. Brick saw, and we... we haven't talked since," I said, staring blankly at the wall. I pictured that moment over and over in my mind. It haunted me like a nightmare. The injured look in his eyes... the way he turned cold and hard... like a statue.

"That freaking ASSHOLE!" screamed Buttercup, bashing her clenched fist on the table. "_He's_ the reason you haven't talked to anyone for _THREE MONTHS?_ That little --" She growled a low, animalistic groan of loathing.

I blinked. "It's over. There's nothing anyone can do," I said sadly.

"Yeah? You just watch me. That little worm will regret being born!" Buttercup shouted, kicking the bed. She kicked the armoire and shouted, "Okay! That's it!"

It was almost time for school. Buttercup grabbed her backpack and bashed and flew out of a hole in the roof. I didn't get my hopes up that she would accomplish anything... but maybe there was a chance.

Maybe...

I refused to get my hopes up too high, only to have them dashed.

Well, just maybe...

... there was some way to be with Brick.


	15. Chapter 15:What Goes Around Comes Around

**Author's Note: **Payback time... Wow, I love karma.

**Chapter 15: What Goes Around Comes Around**

_**Buttercup**_

I crashed through the ceiling to the school, steam practically coming out of my ears. I was going to _murder_ that little piece of _crap_! I landed right next to the little piece of scum. "Ah, Riley," I said, approaching him with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Buttercup? What are you doing --"

_**WHACK!**_

"Ah-ha-owwww," he moaned, on the ground. I had kicked him across the face. He had toppled over into a pile of cute boy.

"That one's for your cute little face," I said in a furious immitation of a baby voice. "Aren't you adorable?"

"Urgghh... yeah, I guess I am?"

"Oh, well, then, I guess I'll have to fix that!" I kicked him in the side, then punched him again in the chest just for effect. "How about now? Aren't you just little Prince Charming?"

He coughed up a bit of blood and then chuckled. "Heh. I guess, for girls to attack me in the hallway."

I sighed. He wasn't getting it, was he?

"You know what?" I said, helping him up. "You're right. Nothing _I_ could do could come even close to make up what you did to my sister and her boyfriend. So, you know what, Riley?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"This one's for Blossom."

_**FFFWAAAAAAAP!**_

No kids for him.

He was on the ground screaming in pain. "AHHHhhhh! What is it you _want_ from me?!" He started crying. I snickered.

"Well, it's not a date, you idiot," I said. "You have one hour to tell me the entire story of what happened between you and my sister. If you don't have your _truthful_ story by that time, I will personally chuck you off of a cliff. And if you think I can't do it?" I giggled, then shot him a glare that sent shivers up his spine. "You're seriously deranged."

I walked away. I turned a bit to face him, still walking, and added, "I really hope you're able to reproduce after today." I looked him over as he shook pitifully on the floor. "Hm... doesn't seem likely."


	16. Chapter 16: The Truth

**Chapter Sixteen: The Truth**

_**Brick**_

I sat in my room, as always. Today didn't seem like it was going to be any different until a girl dressed in green came crashing through my ceiling.

"Hello Brick," she said. She slapped me across the face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I screamed, with the most expression I had had in months. "Buttercup, why are you here?"

"Listen up and listen good. I've filled your brothers in on everything, and I think that they're better suited to explain it than me. So, go talk to them, okay? I'm leaving now," Buttercup said, heading back out.

"Wait! Why the hell did you come in here in the first place?"

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to slap you for being such an idiot," she said with a smirk. "That'll be all. Have a nice chat. Oh, and call my sister, would you?"

I sat wide-eyed. What just happened?

* * *

Butch and Boomer knocked on the door. "Come in?" I said, my voice weak from surprise.

"Hey, Brick," Boomer said, a genuine smile on his face. "Let me just tell you that..." He saw the red imprint of a fingerless hand on my cheek. "Wow, that looks like it hurts."

"A bit," I muttered.

Butch sat down next to me on the couch. "Look, you've made some mistakes. Not that I can blame you for making any of them, but if you had just listened to Blossom, you would have saved yourselves one hell of a heartache."

Boomer smiled. "She didn't cheat on you, Brick."

"She... didn't?" I gasped. "But... I saw her kissing him! How can she explain _that_?"

"Riley confessed to Buttercup by use of some... interesting methods," Boomer replied, looking at Butch and half-laughing. "Anyway, he completely hit on her. It wasn't Blossom's fault at all, and she had been protesting the entire time. You really owe someone an apology."

I put my hand on my head. "I'm such an idiot. I should have let her talk."

"Well, you _are_ an idiot," Butch said playfully, "but how were you to know?" He put his arm around me comfortingly.

I sighed. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Butch and Boomer exchanged glances. They knew something I didn't... "Definitely."


End file.
